


Claimed in school

by KristinaR415



Series: Claimed [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Almost Rape Of Underage Boy, Alpha Louis, Asthma attack, Bullying, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Kids, M/M, Omega Harry, Possessive Louis, Strong alpha scent triggers asthma attack, different, kinda panic attack, very minor descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristinaR415/pseuds/KristinaR415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place over a few years, where I'm skipping some years and just writing about specific episodes that happens during their childhood and teenage years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will contain two episodes, which will skip a few years each time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry are seperated and some alpha kinda bullies Harry.

Sometimes Harry' reminded of the meeting that happened between him, his parents and the principal. Sometimes it feels like yesterday, because they were accusing Louis of doing something evil against Harry, or at least that's the explanation his mum gave him afterwards. He was angry at the teachers for thinking such a thing, but they stopped whispering about it a few months after and now it had been a few years since it happened. They had all discovered that Harry was an omega and that Louis was an alpha, who had scent claimed Harry. The teachers had moved on, but they still made sure, that no one was touching Harry in any way inappropriately. They had to protect their students and make sure that they were not harmed while being under their watch. They had to protect them while they were in school because their parents couldn't. Of course, Harry wasn't the only one under their protection or watch while in school; all the other students were too. Just Harry especially, but they couldn't always watch out for them, not the whole time. Sometimes they were out of the teachers' sight and they couldn't do anything if something happened, because they wouldn't know.

***

Harry felt much better after Louis began spending time with him again. Everyone could feel the change happening when Louis got better at managing his time. He was spending more time with Harry and that made both them and their parents happy. Their parents felt like a weight had been lifted, while Harry's teddy bear collection kept getting bigger and it wouldn't stop until a few years later. Louis always took his time with scenting the teddy bears so they reeked of him. He always scented a few at a time and just kept them while Harry still had one that smelled of Louis, because he knew that he needed extra because sometimes Harry can unscent one not long after getting it. Harry sometimes snuggled or cuddled too much with a teddy bear, so it lost the Louis smell very quickly, because sometimes, when it had been a whole day or even a few days since he had last seen Louis, he would miss Louis like crazy and snuggle the teddy bear to feel like he's with him anyway.

Louis was also feeling better. He felt good about the way he managed his time and how much it made Harry happy. He always wanted Harry happy and smiling, because that's the best Harry; plus, a smiling Harry also had dimples and Louis thought it was adorable. He didn't like when Harry was sad or mad or embarrassed or was feeling anything else for that matter; although he quite enjoyed when Harry had pink cheeks. He always wanted a smiling Harry. He wanted him to smile all the time. Louis especially liked it when Harry smiled because of him. It made Louis happy when he manages to make Harry happy and every time he did, he kind of also got butterflies in his stomach. He didn't really know why it made Harry happy to be with him, he could only guess. Harry probably didn't even know himself, but it wasn't always a smiling Harry that met him after school, sometimes he was sad because his current teddy bear had lost its Louis scent. Louis quickly made that better by giving him a new scented teddy bear to cuddle, but Harry always wanted Louis now that he was there, so he didn't need the teddy bear in that specific moment. And Louis always gave Harry what he wanted to make him happy. He cuddled him and had him on his lap and bounced him with his legs to hear Harry' sweet little laugh or his cute giggles. Louis would always treasure moments like that, but now that he was finally 10, he had more responsibilities in the house, which made those moments rare. When there wasn't time for that, they always hung out in school during breaks or lunch, because they were in the same school, but not in the same grade.

Harry was a few grades under Louis, which made people whisper, because why was he hanging out with such a small kid? But Harry wasn't small just because he was a few years younger than Louis, he was simply just younger, which some people thought was weird. But Louis knew that they just wanted a reason to bully him and that reason became him hanging out with someone younger than himself. He's not gonna give them the satisfaction of getting to him because he didn't care what other people thought. He didn't care if people liked him hanging out with Harry or not. They weren't his friends, so their opinion didn't matter to him, of course, Louis didn't really have any friends other than Harry. He had people he talked to sometimes in school, who wasn't Harry, but that was a rare happening. Harry was almost always there to talk to Louis, but sometimes he became sick and that made Louis worry even though he still had to go to school himself. While he would be in school and Harry at home, he could only think about Harry and if he wanted Louis or a new teddy bear, but of course, Anne knew where the scented ones had been hidden, so Harry had no need for Louis until after school ends.

***

On the days that Harry was well, Louis and he hung out as much as possible, sometimes they hid outside in the sun while everyone else stayed inside feeling sorry for themselves. Harry and Louis enjoyed the sun and the warmth and always wanted it to be summer, but then none of them would ever get older. Both their birthdays are during winter, so they kind of want it to be winter anyway, even though it's cold and the sun’s barely there during that time. They want to get older, want to be able to be together longer and stay up at night longer and get a longer leash. They want to be able to do more stuff together without their parents supervising. They want to be able to be alone and do stuff their parents can't use against them when the opportunity arises. Even though they want this, sometimes they choose to be apart, because they concluded that they spend too much time together and that they need to spend some time apart. They need to be able to miss each other and have an opportunity to be their own person. Separated from the other and figure out who they are for themselves.

One of these times happened when Harry was 7 and Louis 10, they had both decided that they needed to find other friends in school, so they agreed to spend breaks and lunch apart to give it a go and try to find other people to talk to. Louis had no problem doing that because he was a social butterfly, but Harry, on the other hand, was all alone, outside, under a tree. Of course, it wasn't by chance that he was alone, Harry had chosen to be alone, because his head hurt, like by the temples; it wasn't that bad, Harry had had headaches before. He could handle them just fine.

Harry had just sat there, under the tree, where he had eaten his lunch and then he'd just stared into thin air, bored out of his mind, when he decided to go to the playground alone. He wanted something to do, so he wanted to try playing with himself. It wasn't that successful, considering he had never really needed to play alone because he had had Louis all his life, which quickly made it boring to play with himself. He just wanted someone to play with him, but Louis was out of the question, because he was busy with his other friends and probably didn't want to be bothered by him, so Harry looked around the playground, saw some interesting people, including a boy older than himself and Louis, staring at him and sniffing the air. Harry became confused, why was he sniffing the air while staring at Harry? Harry didn't have time to think more of it before the boy was heading towards him with quite some speed.

Harry sniffed himself but didn't smell anything nasty or something like that. He didn't even smell of Louis, but that's probably because they hadn't been together for a while. He smelled like Louis had always told him he did, of flowers and cinnamon. But the bit about not smelling like Louis made Harry a bit afraid. Why would he need to smell like Louis anyway? So, he thought he could handle it himself, boy did he think wrong.

The boy was coming closer and Harry looked around frantically, trying to find a place to hide because the boy looked intimidating and Harry had no idea what he wanted or wanted to do to Harry. He was too tall and had too many muscles compared to Harry, so he was defenceless against him; he needed Louis. He wanted Louis to come and protect him.

The boy was beginning to come too close to Harry and his breathing picked up and so did his heart rate. Harry was beginning to think that his heart would jump out of his chest, but it never happened, even though his breathing became worse and his chest began to hurt.

The boy was suddenly right in Harry's face, which made him sneeze because he smelled nasty and too strong, but still familiar. These facts made Harry conclude, that this was an alpha and the reason he smelled nasty, was because he wasn't Louis. He also smelled more of alpha, because he was a mature alpha. That thought made Harry wheeze for breath. "So, what's a little omega like you doing at a place like this all alone? And without protection?" the boy asked right in Harry's face and pressed him up against the tree using his own body while putting one of his hands above Harry's head to support himself against the tree. He breathed into Harry's ear and Harry wanted to die just then, while an alpha much older than him was looming above him, trapping him against a tree. He wanted to run but had no idea what the alpha could do. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but his throat closed off and he couldn't utter a single word. He started to have trouble breathing while the alpha nuzzled his throat like Louis always does. He didn't want anyone to touch him like Louis did, but there was nothing he could do. He had no way of escaping or calling for help because he was frozen in his spot against the tree and his legs felt like jelly.

Harry didn't know what the alpha wanted, but he knew that it was bad and that no little boys should ever experience that. "Hhmm, you smell divine and I would just like to eat you up and ruin your little ass and claim you as my own. I would so like to mark you up and make everyo--" the alpha said, but was cut off when someone pulled him away and threw him on the ground. Harry looked up and to his relief, he saw Louis and he made grabby hands at him, but Louis was too concentrated on the alpha that wanted to violate HIS omega. Louis kicked the alpha in the stomach and grabbed Harry into his arms quickly. Afterwards, he ran off bearing Harry, who was having a lot of difficulty breathing.

Harry scratched his throat and wheezed for breath, but none came. Louis noticed Harry's problem and changed direction to the nurse's office where he ran inside "nurse, nurse! Help! He can't breathe!" he yelled when he got through the door. The nurse was quick as lightning to get up and get to Harry. She checked him over and concluded "this is an asthma attack. We need to call an ambulance and quickly or else he'll die" she ran to the phone and dialled 911. "Yes, this is Nurse Emily. I would like an ambulance for Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School. One of the students' having an asthma attack" "yes, of course. We're at the nurse's office. You'll have no trouble finding it" she said into the phone and then she hung up. "What's an asthma attack?" asked Louis, who looked worried down at Harry. "It means that the airway gets blocked, so you can't breathe and if you don't get help at a hospital, you'll eventually die. Now, should I call his parents and tell them?" she explained "of course, they would really like to know. When will the ambulance be here?" Louis asked "In a matter of minutes. I'll go make the call, but please put the boy down on the table, so he can lie down and try to get oxygen like that" she said and walked out of view. Louis put Harry down onto the table and sat by his side, holding his hand.

***

The paramedics burst through the door with a gurney for Harry and they immediately went to the table where he was lying. They checked him and gave him an oxygen mask even though it probably didn't work. "When did the attack begin?" they asked Louis, but he could only guess "probably about a half an hour ago" he answered and they shook their heads "he'll be lucky then," one of them said while they started to roll Harry out on the gurney. Louis didn't know what to do, so he followed, but one of the paramedics held him from going further. "I'm sorry little man, but you can't drive with him. You can visit him at the hospital later with his family and other friends" he said and turned back around to go back to the ambulance. Louis just stood there and stared at the spot where the paramedic had been standing.

***

Louis didn't know what to do, but then Anne and Robin burst through the doors. They saw Louis and immediately went to him. "Oh, poor boy," said Anne when they were in the hearing range of him, who shook his head and looked at her. "Are you all right?" she asked "why are you asking me that? You should be on your way to the hospital because that's what Harry' doing" Anne looked at him and hugged him. "I know. We wanted to pick you up, so you could see Harry when he got better. He probably wants you there" she said and Louis hugged back; he needed that. "Then let's go," he said and let go of Anne, so they could get a move on. "On it," she said and they all turned and walked out the door, in a hurry to get to the hospital.

They all walked into the hospital about a half an hour later and they went to the reception. "Hi, I'm the mum of a Harry Styles, he came here having an asthma attack. I would like to know the progress" Anne said. The woman behind the desk typed something on her computer and looked very concentrated "a Harry Styles was admitted here an hour ago. He was very close to dying when he got here, but they gave him some medicine that opened his airways. He's resting now, but he kept asking for Louis, so the doctors had to give him some sedative to calm him down. You can go see him, but only family and perhaps close friends. He's in room 309" she said and looked down at the computer again. Anne took a deep breath and took a step back. Louis didn't have time for that, so he began walking and looked at a map and followed the signs to find out where he had to go.

He had walked for quite a few minutes when he discovered that Anne and Robin came running behind him. "Why did you run off like that?" asked Anne breathlessly. Louis turned around so he was facing her "I want to see Harry and I don't want to wait" "you could've just said that and we would've been on our way, but you ran off. I'm gonna call your mother and tell her, but before I do that, you might want to see Harry" she said and pointed to a door beside them. Louis' eyes followed her finger to the room number, 309, Harry's room. He lit up and ran to the door, but in the last second, decided to open the door carefully and tiptoe inside.

What they found inside was Harry, little Harry lying in a big bed with a lot of tubes connected to him. It looked scary, but it helped Harry heal and that's what mattered. He had to get better, so Louis and he could have a lot more years together. They always wanted to grow up together and see the change they would both go through in their teens. They wanted to be able to say that they've known each other their whole lives.

Louis walked closer and noticed that Harry's eyes were open and that he was staring at the ceiling. Louis cleared his throat, which made Harry look at him and you could clearly see the way that his eyes lit up at the sight of Louis. He tried to lift his arms, but the tubes made it difficult. "No, Harry, don't try to rip them out," Louis said while walking closer and taking his hand; his apparently cold hand, which Louis held tightly while trying to heat it up. Harry smiled and looked at his parents with that same smile and from that day on, Louis decided that he wanted to do everything in his power to keep Harry happy. He never wanted him to have an asthma attack ever again. He never wanted Harry to be attacked and bullied, just because of what he is and what he does to some people. Louis wanted to keep him safe and make sure everyone knew that Harry was unavailable. Harry belongs to Louis and no one else. People have to know that, everyone has to know that because they will always belong to each other. Always and forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets sick of the other kids teasing him, so he gets mad at Louis and an old 'friend' returns...

A few years later, all was forgotten; at least from Harry' side. He didn't remember the alpha that had harassed him and talked about raping him, even though the alpha knew that he was far too underage, but the others remembered. They remembered how an alpha almost raped that little boy too old for him and that The Incident caused a panic attack, which turned into an asthma attack. He could've died, but luckily Louis had arrived just in time and had saved Harry from the ultimate punishment. He saved him from rape and following death, which would've occurred after or during if the alpha had made it that far.

Anne and Robin would always have that in mind whenever they let Harry out of the house or out of their sight, but they made sure that Louis would be with him when they let him go. They weren't gonna let him go alone and they trusted Louis, who had saved Harry just in the nick of time. He had been lucky when he found Harry. Louis had only found him because he had started to worry about him and had gone outside looking for him when he couldn't find him anywhere inside the school. He tried his luck by going to the playground, where he saw Harry and a big guy looming over him. Louis saw red and didn't think, he just ran and... well you know the rest.

Louis never forgot, oh how much he wanted to, but he couldn't. He couldn't forget the big alpha, who had been seconds from violating HIS omega, who belonged to him and only him. What Louis did to the alpha, was far from what he wanted to do to him. He wanted to skin him, hang him, torture him or even worse things, but it would eventually mean death. Oh, how Louis wanted to see him dead. He wanted to see his lifeblood drained from his body, flowing onto the ground, seeping into the earth, and watering the plants (A/N: Did I just write that?).

***

Louis had noticed how Harry forgot, but he knew that if something like that ever happened again, it would probably trigger memories of The Incident, which meant that Louis had to protect Harry and be by his side everywhere they went. Harry didn't mind that, because he enjoys Louis' company, perhaps too much, but that doesn't matter. They both enjoy being together, but Harry' younger than Louis, so he enjoys it more. Plus, Harry's the omega in the relationship and omegas like human contact and are needy creatures because they need physical contact most of the time. Some alphas hate omegas for that, but they should be treasured because someday they will carry a baby and they will suffer for it. Omegas enjoy being pregnant, but in the end, it gets painful for them and they need to complain to someone and have someone to rub their sore feet. They need support through their whole lives and through every up and down. They need someone to be there for them and comfort them when they cry. They need an alpha to satisfy them, but betas or even omegas can do too.

Harry needs Louis as much as he needs air because, without him, he will be abused and mated to someone way too old for him, who will treat him like dirt and abuse him like many poor omegas are.

***

Harry had been playing with some other kids his own age when someone suddenly pushed him and told him, that he smelled and needed to have a bath. Harry smelled himself, but couldn't smell anything different than normal. He shrugged and started playing again, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the kid talking to some other kids. They were whispering and stealing looks at Harry while doing it. It made Harry uncomfortable, so he decided to walk away and play somewhere else. He wanted Louis in that second, but Louis was inside, talking to some of his other friends, that are his own age. Louis enjoyed having someone who could relate to his problems because Harry couldn't. Harry was still too small to talk to about teenage stuff. He wouldn't understand, not yet, not for a few years. He wanted to understand, but he couldn't yet. He would understand in a few years and then he would need to ask Louis for advice.

Harry really wanted to see Louis, so he made his way inside the school. When he got inside, he needed to figure out where Louis would be and he knew just where that was, so he made his way to the gym, where Louis would probably be trying to pump some muscles into his 15-year-old arms.

Louis had been allowed to train his body, but Harry wasn't, not yet, maybe not ever, because he's an omega and he needs to be weak and let his alpha take care of him and protect him when he needs it. Harry really wanted to work out too, but that's not to be discussed, his mother had said. There was nothing to be discussed because he didn't need the muscles, but Louis did.

Harry finally reached the gym, where he immediately spotted Louis, who was lifting some hand weights. Harry noticed that Louis was surrounded by boys around the age of 13, but he wanted to see Louis, so he made his way over there. When he reached them, he pushed his way through the boys and finally got to Louis, who got a glint in his eyes and a smile on his face, when he saw Harry. He put down the weights and held out his arms for a hug, that Harry had no problems giving him. He rushed into Louis' open arms and pushed himself against his chest and put his nose on his neck to smell the odour that was utterly Louis. "What's wrong, Bear?" Louis asked, using his newfound nickname for Harry "some kid pushed me in the playground and said I needed to shower, do I need to shower?" Harry asked insecurely while looking up at him with those big green eyes. Louis almost wanted to coo at him, but he saw that Harry had tears at the corners of his eyes, so he just hugged him to his chest and inhaled his scent. "No, you don't, Bear. They just think you smell weird because they aren't used to the smell of omega and alpha" Louis answered and looked over Harry' head at the other boys, who were cooing at the sight because they looked so cute together. Harry blushed when he found out, but just buried himself even more into Louis' chest to hide and seek protection from whoever wanted to hurt him in any way. Louis gave a sign to the boys, saying that they were going outside. The boys nodded and Louis took Harry under his arm and went outside.

They found a bench to sit on, where Harry plastered himself to Louis' side and looked out at the beautiful nature before them. Louis looked down at Harry and wanted to just wrap him in bubble wrap, so he couldn't get hurt. Louis wanted him safe, but many of the kids at the school endangered Harry by being there because they didn't understand their situation and what people don't understand, they criticise. They criticise clothing styles they don't like or understand why anyone would ever wear. They're mean and don't get when it gets too much to bear.

"How are you doing, Bear?" Louis asked while looking down at Harry. Harry smiled "I'm fine as long as I have you," he said and snuggled more into Louis. Louis smiled up at the sky and felt like he was flying on a pink cloud up high in the sky. He wanted moments like this all the time, but it would become fewer the older they get. They will get busier and busier and time will be consumed by homework and school, so they should enjoy it while they can, which they do to the fullest.

***

Harry was starting to hate when Louis would rub himself all over him because the other kids said that he smelled wrong and gross. They kept telling him to shower and he did, but it didn't help, no matter how much he did it, so it had to be Louis' fault. It had to be his smell. Harry had to get him to stop, so the other kids would stop teasing him. He wanted them to stop, but he didn't want to tell anyone because then he would seem like a wimp and he doesn't want to be called that.

Harry started to wear deodorant, but that didn't help either, so he had to tell Louis 'no' to get it to stop. He had to stop Louis from rubbing his scent into his skin and clothes. He had to stop him and if he needed anything, he could always bring a bear to school. He didn't need to smell like Louis all the time. He didn't need that and he didn't want that anymore. He was soon to be a teenager and he wanted to be treated like one, so he had to get Louis to stop scenting him, but how?

***

Harry had hatched a plan quickly with his witty brain. He had to get mad at Louis, so he would stop rubbing him every day before school and sometimes during. He had planned it out perfectly, but it didn't go like that, because when Louis came and started to hug Harry. He knew what Louis was doing, so he pushed him away and crossed his arms. "Why do you keep rubbing yourself all over me?" Harry asked angrily. Louis looked stunned and hurt, but he answered anyway "to keep you safe" he simply said and that made Harry angry for real, because why doesn't he know anything about what they are and what they will become one day. He just knows that they're different and that they'll be something special to each other when they grow up. He wants answers, but no one wants to give it to him. "Why does everyone keep secrets from me? Why don't you just tell me what I am and what it means for me, for us?" he asked with angry tears in his eyes. Louis reached out for him, but Harry slapped his hands away and ran out of there with his backpack, but on an empty stomach, because he had lost his appetite. He didn't want to fight for real, but he wanted answers, that no one wanted to give to him. He wanted to know some things, but they told him to wait, to be patient. Well, he's waited and been patient, but now it's run out and he wants answers.

***

Harry got to school in one piece and he felt so alive after having his first fight with Louis. He had yelled at Louis for the first time, been angry at him for the first time and he had stormed out for the first time. It made him alive, but at the same time, it made him sad. He wanted Louis, but he didn't need him, not now, not ever.

***

They hadn't seen each other since Harry stormed out and it made Louis anxious because he had no idea where he was or if he was safe or if someone was trying to get to him. Louis was afraid and he was confused. Harry could've just told him, that he hated the secrecy, but Harry' parents had decided that it was for the best, at least until Louis had his first rut. Then they would need to explain some things to him, because it will be a necessity by then, but it's not needed now.

Louis' afraid that something might happen to Harry, now that he doesn't smell like Louis and now that they haven't seen each other all day.

***

Harry was sitting on the swings, swinging happily, while a big guy came over to him and stood right in front of him, blocking the sun and getting Harry' attention. Harry looked up at the person blocking the beautiful light from the sun. He saw a guy older than himself, smelling like something familiar, yet new. He inhaled deeply and thought that he recognised that scent from somewhere. "Hi, little omega, we meet again," he said and Harry stopped the swing from swinging, because again? What did he mean by ‘again'? "I've never seen you before in my life," Harry said and looked around. He didn't see Louis which made him worry because this situation seemed awfully familiar to him. "Maybe this'll ring a bell ‘So, what's a little omega like you doing at a place like this all alone? And without protection?" he asked and something clicked in Harry' brain, a memory from a few years ago when he was so much younger. He slipped from the swing and tried to run away, but the alpha blocked the way "where do you think you're going, omega? You're such a tease, this is the second time I have you to myself. I will not pass this up a second time. You will be mine!" he said and stepped even closer to Harry, who was having some difficulty breathing, which he knew would be cured by his inhaler, that he had in his coat pocket. He reached for it but grabbled around for it a few seconds, but a few seconds too many, because the alpha pulled his hand up and looked at the thing he had in his hand. "Aaah, so you have asthma, well you don't need this, no omega of mine will be weak," He said and threw it over his shoulder. He looked at Harry devilishly and stepped even closer, into his personal space, which he only wanted Louis to invade.

Harry was afraid that Louis wouldn't make it this time. That he would be too late. That Harry would belong to this monster when Louis found him or that he would be dead because he couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. He hadn't even kissed Louis yet, he hadn't had his first kiss. He didn't want it to be with this monster, but there was little he could do because he was an omega and he was weak. The alpha was nose to nose with Harry and he kept his eyes closed and imagined it to be Louis kissing him, Louis caressing him and loving him, but it wasn't necessary, because the alpha was ripped away from Harry and the inhaler was pushed inside of his mouth, before the heavenly puffs blew inside. Harry was relieved, but couldn't thank his saviour just yet, because he was busy with the alpha. "I hope you learned never to mess with my omega ever again," he said and Harry heard a kick, which made him open his eyes to see Louis kicking the alpha in the ribs. He ripped out the inhaler and ran into Louis' arms and didn't even hesitate when he kissed him. He had been waiting for this, lip against lip, so soft and full, so Louis. They kept it like that, only lips. It was both of their first kisses, so they had to make it count.

When they finally pulled apart, Harry dived in for Louis' neck and nuzzled him. "Alpha, my alpha. I always want to smell like you. Every second of every day, because I know what happens if I don't" Harry said and kissed Louis' neck, while Louis nuzzled Harry' neck and scented him like he should've that morning. "My omega, forever and always," Louis said with a light growl, which Harry answered with a purr and a "yours, forever and always".

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for not updating this in a while, I just don't have the motivation anymore. I have the next work in the series in the making, but haven't looked at it for a while. I simply don't enjoy much at the moment and when I finally have time I want to do other things, so I'll probably write more in a while and publish it, but expect it to be quite a while. So sorry.


End file.
